And So It Goes
by Classicgurl123
Summary: After the tragic death of his wife, A.J. Simon is left a single dad to raise his three kids Nancy Ruth, Cecilia Elizabeth (Liz) and Robert Jackson (Robbie), along with the help of family and friends. Set after the series finale.


"So do we think that he's guilty" Liz says as she looks at her sister who is holding up a pair of bunacolors

"Oh I'm sure he is of something" Nancy says as she looks back at Liz before turning back around to continue looking

"Okay remind me just one more time why we have been sitting across from our house" Liz says looking at her "spying on our own brother for the last hour and a half"

"Because we need to practice examining the evidence" Nancy says as she looks back at her

"I think your head needs to be examined" Liz says as she gives her a look as Nancy turns around

"Do you ever think of why I started wanting to be a detective" Nancy says as she turns around to look at her

"Yea I know" Liz says as she looks at her "When mom was killed coming out of the bank almost five years ago" she says "About the time that I decided to go into emergency medicine, because I couldn't do anything to save mom"

"Liz there was nothing any of us could do, she died instantly" Nancy says looking at Liz before breaking the moment as she flips back around toward the house "Oh he's on the move again"

"You have to be kidding me Nancy" Liz says as she gives a dirty look as she turns around to get out of the car

"Freeze" they hear a voice yell from behind them "put your hands up"

"Now see what you did" Liz says as she continues to look at Nancy as Nancy turns around to look behind them

"Oh relax" Nancy says as Liz gives her a look "It's just Uncle Town and Uncle Rick" she says as Liz also turns around to look as well

"Hello ladies" Town says as he walks around one side of the car as Rick walks around the other side

"What are you two doing out here?" Rick says as he comes to a stop on Nancy's side of the car

"We're watching Robbie" Nancy says as she up looks up at Rick "Just like daddy told us too"

"Wouldn't it be easier to watch him in the house" Town says as he continues to give them a look

"But not nearly as exciting" Nancy says as she continues to look at them as she turns to Liz for backup

"Don't you look at me" Liz says as she catches her sisters glare "This was your idea"

"You didn't say no" Nancy says as she makes a face back at Liz as Rick and Town open the girls doors

"Come on" Rick says as the girls get out of the car "Your dad has to work late but I brought home pizza" he says as the girls close the car doors as they all walk towards the house

"Really that's the pizza you got, that place is disgusting" AJ says later that night as he walks into the living room carrying a plate where Rick is sitting on the couch

"Well the kid's like it" Rick says looking as AJ sits down taking a bite out of the pizza "And clearly you do too"

"Only because it's been a long day and I'm starving" AJ says as he looks at Rick "And of course they do, Uncle Rick let's them eat all the junk food"

"Something else is bugging you too" Rick says looking at him "This isn't just because of a long day at work"

"I didn't sleep very well last night" AJ says as he looks at Rick "Liz asked me if she could go out on a date, a real date and not just boy and girl school dances anymore"

"She's not old enough to start dating yet is she" Rick says as he looks at AJ

"She'll be 15 this year" AJ says as he looks at him "I just got to thinking about what Alice would do if she were here" he says continuing to look at Rick as he refers to his late wife "she was always so good at dealing with the girls" he says as he continues "It was always I handled Robbie and she handled Nancy and Liz" he says looking down at the pizza "It's hard being a single dad"

"Do you remember what happened right after Alice was killed" Rick says as he looks over to catch AJ's gaze

"While I don't like to think about it" AJ says looking at him "I remember that night vividly, starting with the police showing up at the door" he says as he continues "While I had a twelve, nine and four year old upstairs asleep"

"I remember the phone call just after midnight and hearing you on the other end" Rick says as he looks at him "Alice was one of the best, I always liked her better then you" he says as AJ gives him a look "I remember I felt like it hadn't really happened"

"I felt like the world was crashing down" AJ says as they continue the conversation "I'm suprised you could decipher anything I said as upset as I was"

"And mom and I got the first plane to Seattle at three in the morning" Rick says looking at him "Getting there in time for when you told the kids"

"And Town and Temple showed up at the door right behind you" AJ says as he looks down at the plate he's still holding in his lap "Or that's how it seemed at the time"

"And then you moved back here from Seattle and brought this house back in your old neighborhood and I moved in to help you raise the kids" Rick says looking at him

"I wouldn't nessearly call it moving in" AJ says as he looks at him "you parked your boat in the side yard, again"

"At least you have a big backyard now though" Rick says as he looks at him again "But that's not the point, and then Town and Temple moved in just next door just a few months after that into your old house with Julia" he says referring to Town and Temple's ten year old daughter

"What's the point to all of this?" AJ as he lifts his head looking back at Rick

"My point is when at any point have you truly been on your own" Rick says looking at him "And besides I think you've done a pretty great job everytime I look at the girls and Robbie"

"Time's like this could definatly use a woman's touch though" AJ says as they continue

"And that's why we have mom and Temple" Rick says as he looks at AJ who is letting a yawn out

"Well I'm going to bed" AJ says as he begins to get up off the couch "Maybe I'll sleep better tonight, thanks for the talk"

"Anytime" Rick says looking at him before turning back around to focus back on the TV


End file.
